


Survivre à l'été 86 en 6 étapes.

by Dienael



Category: Dance on my grave (movie), Ete 85
Genre: Fix-It, Former unhealthy relationships, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: Pendant près d'un an, Alexis a pensé David mort. Maintenant que l'été revient, David entre à nouveau dans sa vie et Alexis n'a aucune idée de comment gérer cela.
Relationships: Alexis Robin/David Gorman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Survivre à l'été 86 en 6 étapes.

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de beta, je meurs telle une soldat.  
> Ecrite en grande partie pour Chi qui a éré the best cheerleader ever. Ecrite aussi parce que le film m'a crevé le coeur et que j'ai besoin de fix-it ça. Attention, c'est du fix-it mais attention aussi ça fix-it pas tout.

**(Première étape : Apprendre qu'il est en vie.)**

Le 20 juin 1986, il est assis pour la dernière fois sur le divan en faux-cuir du cabinet du psychiatre lorsqu'il apprend que David Gorman est vivant. La nouvelle ne devrait pas être un choc, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de rester mutique, les mains blanches, crispées sur son pantalon, lorsque Monsieur Brun, le seul psychiatre de la ville, lâche l'information comme si Alexis l'avait su depuis le début. 

C'est une farce, pense-t-il, au début. Une mauvaise blague, forcément. Il cherche les pattes d'oies au coin des yeux de l'homme qui le lui signalerait, cherche un indice, n'importe quoi, qui lui permettrait d'aplanir sa respiration. Il ne trouve rien, si ce n'est un regard inquiet. L'homme n'a pas l'air de plaisanter. 

« Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? » demande le psychiatre.   
« Mais, la tombe ?   
– Madame Gorman pensait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas…   
– Et le corps ? »

Alexis déteste l'hystérie qu'il sent percer dans sa voix. Il déteste l'air empli de pitié du médecin, la façon dont ses yeux retombent sur ses notes comme pour se retenir d'écrire quelque chose, de rajouter une nouvelle couche au puzzle de douleurs qu'est son patient. 

« Je sais » commence le médecin et Alexis sait qu'il va haïr ce qui va suivre. « que vous pensez l'avoir vu. Mais l'agent de la chambre mortuaire vous a présenté un corps d'un jeune homme tué la veille. Cela vous a vraisemblablement plongé dans un état de choc et…   
– Et personne n'a cru bon de le mentionner ?   
– Il n'avait aucune chance de se réveiller. Le pronostic était mauvais.   
– Était ?   
– Il s'est réveillé hier. Votre mère m'a demandé de…   
– Tout le monde était au courant. »

Le médecin ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Alexis n'a pas besoin de réponse, de toute façon. Comme une pierre contre son estomac, la pensée roule, roule, roule. Il sort en courant du cabinet, vomit son repas sur le pavé. 

Les mouettes, au loin, semblent se moquer de lui. 

Le médecin ne l'appelle pas. Alexis part en courant. Le vent qui frappe contre son visage le ramène un été en avant. La colère qui le soutient n'a jamais vraiment cessé de brûler. Il n'est juste plus certain de qui est la source de la colère, de s'il y a une source tout court. Il ne comprend pas comment ce secret a pu être gardé ou pourquoi. Il repasse, encore et encore, la voix de Madame Gorman, en stéréo dans son cerveau, mon fils est mort, elle hurle, il entend, mon amant est mort.

Le Calypso est amarré au port. Il prend la mer en espérant se perdre. 

Il vomit dans les vagues le peu qui lui reste dans le corps. 

Quand il rentre, au milieu de la nuit, sa mère le serre dans ses bras. Son père dort depuis longtemps déjà. 

**(Deuxième étape : Prendre de la hauteur.)**

Le cahot des montagnes russes fait trembler ses mains alors que le wagon commence son ascension laborieuse. Il ne supporte plus la vitesse depuis l’été passé, a abandonné son vélo, fuit les moteurs vrombissants des motos. Il supporte à peine le bruissement de l’air de la mer lorsqu’il ébouriffe ses cheveux, sent son estomac se tordre lorsqu’il court un peu trop vite, lorsqu’il avance un peu trop fort. Il ne sait pas si c’est le vent qui le ramène en arrière ou si c’est lui qui se cramponne, mais il a promis qu’il tenterait de s’amuser, ce soir-là. Il est monté sur les montagnes russes comme on monte sur l'échafaud, la tête pleine de souvenirs qu’il a passé et repassé comme un vieux film qu’on chérirait à s’en écœurer. En bas du manège, ses amis lui font signe, une barbe-à-papa dans les mains. Ce ne sont pas des amis, mais ce sont des présences ; il trouve cela suffisant. 

Lorsque le manège le laisse tomber le long de la rampe abrupte, leurs visages sont perdus dans le flou. Les changements de vitesse font revenir la réalité. Descente, flou, arrêt, visage connu au loin dans la foule, descente, à nouveau, tête en bas, David. La vision le saisit comme un haut-le-coeur. Il aimerait que le wagon s’arrête mais cela n’arrive pas. Il aimerait que ses yeux se détache du visage familier mais cela n’arrive pas. Il est suspendu, à bout de souffle, flou, David, flou, David, flou, David, David, David. La barre qui le maintient en place s’enfonce durement dans son ventre lorsque le manège se stoppe. Alexis n’est plus sûr de savoir comment respirer. Au coin de ses yeux, les néons dansent. Il se lève, chancelant. 

David n’est pas un fantôme pour le reste du monde ; personne ne peut comprendre la sensation d’être hanté par la vie. Un de ses camarades lui hurle quelque chose dans l’oreille et il hoche de la tête. Il les regarde s’éloigner sans comprendre, s’assoit au bord des auto-tamponneuses, la barbe-à-papa qu’ils lui ont tendue cramponnée entre les doigts. Il pourrait se lever et aller le voir. Il pourrait, mais il ne le fait pas. À la place, il roule des yeux amèrement lorsque la dernière chanson populaire de l’eurovision résonne dans la fête foraine. J’aime, j’aime la vie, chante la jeune fille et il a envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. J’aime, j’aime les filles, entend-t-il et ce serait plus simple s’il n’aimait que ça. Le fantôme des mains de David contre ses épaules le font frissonner. Dans son ventre, la colère a depuis longtemps annihilé la culpabilité.

Il ne s’en veut plus ou, plutôt, plus simplement. Il est furieux et l’orage gronde dans son torse. Il est meurtrier et le sang qu’il pensait avoir sur les mains s’est ironiquement évanoui. David n’a aucun droit de revenir dans sa vie sans s’annoncer. David n’a aucun droit d’être en vie alors qu’Alexis a tout juste commencé à se redresser.

« Salut, mon petit lapin. » lâche une voix qui n’a plus rien de sa superbe, à sa droite.

Alexis est presque sûr que les yeux de David suivent sa pomme d’Adam lorsqu’il déglutit. Il déteste ça.

« Alexis.  
– Alex ?  
– Alexis. » 

Leurs yeux se croisent, le temps d’un battement de coeur, et David hausse les épaules, porte une cigarette à ses lèvres. Il est pâle, un peu cadavérique, un peu fantomatique et Alexis se demande s’il hallucine, si l’interaction est le produit de son imagination, mais David est trop imparfait, trop différent de ses souvenirs pour être une illusion. Il est mécontent et Alexis s’en réjouit. Il refuse de le rendre heureux à nouveau.

« Alexis… » commence David mais Alexis l’interrompt :  
« Je pensais que tu étais mort. Je commence juste à me remettre de ton décès.  
– On a vu plus mort que moi.  
– On a vu plus en vie. » 

Alexis se délecte de la façon dont le visage de David se meut, imparfait, distordu, marqué par des mois à être alimenté en intraveineuse. Il le fixe et il se repaît de sa contrariété, de son agacement, de la colère qu’il sent poindre dans sa voix. Il l’observe et il se demande pourquoi : il pensait connaître son visage par coeur, mais il est presque sûr de l’avoir oublié, d’avoir imaginé les détails, inventé les sourires. Lorsqu’Alexis se redresse, David fait un geste pour le retenir, hésite une seconde et finit par le toucher. Il n’y a pas d’étincelle, seulement les tressauts d’une ancienne flamme sous leur peau.

« C’est tout ce que t’as à me dire, alors ?  
– C’est toi qui l’a dit, non ? » Les mots pèsent contre sa langue, acides, amers, terribles comme la première fois qu’ils sont tombés. « Y a des choses qu’on ne peut pas retirer une fois qu’on les a prononcées. » 

Lorsqu’il s’en va, après cela, David le laisse partir. La chaleur de sa main contre son avant bras ne s’évapore pas.

**(Troisième étape : Voir la lumière.)**

Les Gorman sont revenus sur le bord de la mer et avec eux la pluie. Le front pressé contre la vitre de sa chambre, Alexis observe les flaques se former au sol. Le magasin a rouvert et Alexis se demande si tout est redevenu comme avant : David, les mains dans les poches et un sourire grand comme le monde, Madame Gorman et son air rêveur, les clients qui défilent, les achats qui s’enchaînent. Le premier jour de la réouverture, son père lui a dit qu’il devrait y retourner réclamer son travail. Alexis lui a presque ri au nez, sans oser le faire finalement. Les mains de son père sont immenses et son tempérament impénétrable ; la colère qui a imprégné chacun de ses mots depuis la rentrée scolaire le lui a suffisamment prouvé. Il n’y est pas allé mais a dit qu’il y penserait. Il n’y pense pas vraiment, en réalité. Il imagine, beaucoup, un monde où il le ferait et où Madame Gorman ne le regarderait pas comme un assassin, un monde avant, avant leur rencontre, avant David, avant son travail, avant l’accident. Il peine à imaginer ce que serait sa vie sans tout cela, parvient à peine à se souvenir de ce qu’elle était avant.

L’après n’est pas plus brillant mais il a l’avantage d’être palpable. Alexis n’est plus sûr de pouvoir croire aux choses qu’il ne peut pas toucher. Il a cru voir David mort quand il ne l’était pas, il a cru Kate lorsqu’elle a dit qu’ils se reverraient et qu’elle n’a plus jamais répondu à ses lettres. Il a cru son psychiatre lorsqu’il lui a dit qu’il était guéri. Il ne se sent pas réparé. Il ne se sent pas intact. La pensée est difficile à digérer et il lève les yeux vers le ciel lorsque le soleil chasse la pluie, fronce les sourcils lorsqu’un type à vélo s’arrête devant leur porte. Le vélo ne lui est pas familier. Il connait pourtant la plupart de ceux qui pourrait s’arrêter devant chez lui. Le métal rouge lui fait plisser les yeux et, lorsque l’engin tombe au sol et que le conducteur se retourne, il retient sa respiration.

Alexis reconnaîtrait ce geste presque négligent des épaules au milieu d’une foule. David, en bas, ne semble pas l’avoir vu. Il s’avance vers la porte et Alexis se demande ce qu’il compte faire si personne ne lui ouvre. Personne n’est là pour le faire : son père travaille, sa mère est sortie. Il n’y a qu’Alexis. Il n’y a que lui. Il cogne son front contre la vitre et le bruit fait lever les yeux à David. Un instant, ils se regardent, se contemplent, se jaugent. David s’éloigne, reprend son vélo, repart. 

Quelque chose ne va pas. La pensée le tiraille et il se jette dans les escaliers, à la recherche d’une trace, de quelque chose, de n’importe quoi. La seule chose qu’il trouve, c’est une enveloppe blanche, coincée sans soin dans la boîte. Le nom écrit sur le papier est le sien, toutes les lettres soigneusement tracées dans une écriture qui tremble un peu. Une à une, il trace les lettres dont l’encre bave sur ses doigts. Il ne sait plus s’il pleure, mais peut-être que ce n’est pas important cette fois. La lettre l’invite le soir-même pour le feu d’artifice du 14 juillet. La lettre lui murmure d’autres choses, des mots qu’il ne supporterait pas d’entendre prononcé, des mots durs et des mots tendres, des vérités difficiles à avaler. Alexis aimerait prétendre qu’il ne sait pas s’il ira mais il a déjà décidé. 

Lorsque la nuit tombe, il enfile le sweat qu’il n’a pas quitté depuis près d’un an. Quand les jours sont pénibles, il y distingue, parfois, l’odeur distante de David. Ce soir-là, l’odeur le frappe de plein fouet lorsque, les pieds dans le sable humide de la plage, David se dresse à ses côtés pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semble être une éternité.

« Ta nouvelle coupe te va bien. » lui balance le jeune homme, sans préambule, et Alexis penche la tête sur le côté.  
« Merci. » 

Il n’est pas détendu, mais il n’est pas anxieux. Il est tendu, sans être inquiet. Les choses ne peuvent pas plus mal tourner qu’elles ne l’ont déjà faits.

« Je ne suis pas mort.  
– Oui.  
– J’ai cru que…  
– Moi aussi. J’ai cru que je t’avais tué. » 

Le silence entre eux est pesant mais Alexis ne parvient pas à le regretter. Même sans un mot, il peut entendre la respiration de David et le bruit de ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le frottement de ses pieds dans le sable et le son de ses mains contre le denim de son jean. 

« Ma mère m’a dit. » 

Un long silence flotte entre eux. Alexis se demande ce que Madame Gorman lui a dit d’autre, si elle lui a parlé du coup de fil et de la morgue, du procès, de toutes les choses qu’il a fait et dont il ne veut pas parler. Il se demande ce que David sait et, plus encore, ce que David veut. Cela n’a plus autant d’importance que c’en a eu, mais Alexis est morbidement curieux. David n’a pas l’air de le détester, pas même l’air de lui en vouloir, pas l’air de quelqu’un à qui on a lancé quelque chose, quelqu’un qui a eu un accident, pas l’air de quelqu’un qui a été quitté, quelqu’un qui a trompé. David est lui-même et un autre en même temps et Alexis pince les lèvres pour éviter de penser aux mots de Kate, au David créé et inventé et modelé, rapiécé de toute part par Alexis comme on coudrait un ami parfait. Elle avait raison, c’est flagrant aujourd’hui et Alexis secoue la tête pour éviter de penser.

« Tu as dansé sur ma tombe pour de vrai. » finit par reprendre, doucement, David, et Alexis perçoit dans sa voix les reliefs d’un rire qui ressemble presque à une moquerie. Il plisse les yeux, relève le menton, fait face.  
« Je tiens mes promesses. » 

Le moi reste silencieux. Alexis sait qu’il est injuste. David ne lui a rien promis, l’été dernier, rien promis, jamais. Le seul serment était celui de la tombe et il est enterré, à côté de la concession vide du cimetière. Dans la pénombre, ils échangent un regard, David s’humecte les lèvres. Alexis ne prétend même pas ne pas regarder. Malgré la colère et la peine, certaines choses ne changent pas. Lui a changé, pourtant.

« Pourquoi vous êtes revenu ici ? » demande-t-il, finalement, parce que la question lui brûle les lèvres.  
« Je voulais reprendre une vie normale. Rouvrir le magasin. Prendre le bateau.   
– Refaire de la moto ?  
– Ma mère refuse de même m’entendre en parler.   
– Je la comprends.  
– Ma mère refuse d’entendre parler de toi.  
– J’imagine. » 

L’épaule de David effleure la sienne et Alexis peut sentir sa respiration, lentement, alors que trois coups résonnent dans le ciel. Il lève les yeux, pour chasser les feux d’artifice, sourit lorsque le premier éclate et illumine la plage, ferme les yeux lorsque, sans hâte, le petit doigt de David accroche le sien.

Rien n’est réparé. Tout a changé. La chaleur contre son doigt lui donne l’impression de pouvoir finalement respirer. Dans les lumières changeantes, le visage de David se découpe contre l’obscurité.

Ils sont vivants.

**(Quatrième étape : Avancer jusqu’à l’horizon.)**

La peinture du Calypso est un peu écaillée. Depuis le feu d’artifices, les lettres se sont multipliées sous la porte d’entrée. L’écriture varie, lentement, de moins en moins tremblante, de moins en moins tordue. Depuis qu’il sait que David a survécu, Alexis a fait des recherches. Les livres de la bibliothèque se sont entassés, les uns après les autres, sur le rebord étroit de sa fenêtre. Il se demande si David se souvient de tout. Il se demande à quel point son cerveau a été affecté. Il se demande s’il a oublié les derniers mots qu’ils se sont adressés. Sans doute pas, parce qu’à chaque fois qu’ils se voient, David le regarde comme ça. Alexis serait incapable de le décrire, incapable même d’être certain que ce n’est pas qu’une illusion, mais il y a quelque chose sur le visage de David, quelque chose dans ses yeux, qui change lorsqu’ils se croisent, varient lorsque leurs regards s’accrochent. Ça n’arrive pas souvent, mais ça arrive trop régulièrement pour être un hasard.

David au marché, les mains dans les poches et une cigarette entre les lèvres. David près de la plage, la chemise mal-boutonnée et les yeux gonflés de sommeil. David, les doigts crispés sur une canette rouge, alors qu’Alexis parle à un garçon du travail d’intérêt général, son sac poubelle collé contre la cheville. Ils n’échangent pas un mot mais ils se regardent, mieux : ils se voient. 

Les cheveux collés par la sueur, Alexis pose le pied sur la plage ce matin-là, agrippé au bout de papier comme un plongeur à ses bouteilles. David est perché sur le Calypso. C’est plus que ce qu’Alexis espérait.

« Tu n’es pas avec ton nouveau copain ? » 

Le ton est goguenard, léger, et si Alexis ne connaissait pas mieux David, il se serait sans doute pris, une seconde, à imaginer de la jalousie dans sa voix. Au lieu de se perdre en question, il le fixe, prend le temps d’observer la façon dont le soleil à peine levé trace une auréole autour de ses cheveux. Il ravale un rire, secoue la tête, se passe une main dans les cheveux.

« Il ne m’envoie pas de lettres, lui.  
– Je m’entraîne pour retrouver ma mobilité. » 

David tape des doigts sur la coque, Alexis grimpe sur le bateau sans attendre d’être invité. En passant, la main droite de David effleure sa jambe. Ils s’observent sans un mot. La mer est calme, lorsqu’ils s’éloignent finalement de la côte. Détendu, Alexis ferme les yeux, assis au sol, adossé au bastingage. La respiration de David couvre le bruit des vagues. Assis dans la même position, de l’autre côté du bateau, son pied nu effleure le sien. Alexis se laisse bercer par le contact depuis longtemps devenu étranger. Il ouvre un oeil, lorsque leurs peaux se quittent, la joue appuyée contre le bois rugueux et les yeux rivés sur le garçon qui regarde résolument l’horizon.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? » demande-t-il, finalement, et David lui jette un regard en coin.  
« Tu n’as pas changé.  
– J’ai fait que ça.  
– Tu poses toujours des questions, arrête de réfléchir.  
– Je te laisserais pas t’en tirer sans réponse. » 

Trop longtemps, Alexis a plié, ployé, cédé. Trop longtemps, il a accepté que ses questions restent sans réponses, accepté d’être distrait, d’être aveuglé. Trop longtemps et pas assez en même temps. Six semaines, 42 jours, 10008 heures, 60480 minutes pour faire le tour entier de leur relation. Alexis a une boule dans la gorge. David le sent peut-être ; pour la première fois depuis qu’il le connaît, il baisse les yeux, contemple le plancher tanguant du fond du bateau. Alexis a changé. David a changé. Plus rien n’est pareil, mais ils tentent de faire comme si et rien de tout cela n’est possible.

« Je ne t’appartiens pas, David. » recommence-t-il et il le regarde, droit dans les yeux. « Jamais. Plus jamais.  
– Je sais. » 

Alexis connait par coeur l’amertume qu’il entend. Il l’a apprivoisée, depuis le temps. Elle se glisse partout lorsqu’il n’y prend pas garde, dans ses mains et dans ses mots, dans son coeur, dans son corps, comme un poison qui attaquerait sur tous les fronts. Il crispe les mains sur les plis de son jean, plaque son poing fermé contre sa bouche pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas répondre, pour laisser le temps à David de continuer, de poursuivre, parce que les mots ont l’air de lui brûler la bouche, parce qu’il n’a pas l’air d’avoir fini.

« J’ai fait des erreurs, Alexis. Je…  
– Si tu t’excuses, je saute du bateau. » 

Le blanc qui s’étire entre eux lui semble interminable.

Au milieu du silence, David éclate de rire. Alexis ne peut pas s’empêcher de rire lui aussi. Au milieu de la mer, il se sent libre.

Lorsque les doigts de David se glissent doucement dans ses cheveux, il se sent ivre.

**(Cinquième étape : Se brûler les ailes.)**

Le premier feu de camp sur la plage a lieu à la fin du mois de Juillet. Personne n’est vraiment sûr de qui a lancé l’idée ; tous les adolescents du coin sont simplement au courant. Comme il n’a rien de mieux à faire, Alexis se laisse tomber sur le sable encore chaud. Ses camarades – ses amis se corrige-t-il, machinalement – ont amené de la bière et on lui en débouche une sans qu’il n’ait besoin de le demander. Lorsque David arrive, Alexis n’est pas étonné. Tout le monde a entendu parler de la fête, après tout. Il n’y avait aucune chance pour que David ne l’ait pas su. Aucune chance pour qu’il ne soit pas là. Aucune chance pour qu’il ne s’asseoit pas près de lui. La distance est respectable, presque prude, et Alexis renverse la tête en arrière, regarde les premières étoiles qui se dessinent dans le ciel. Il sent peser sur lui le regard interrogateur des gens de sa classe, des gens qui le connaissent, des gens qui savent ce qui s’est passé l’été dernier. Il n’a répondu à aucune des questions lorsqu’on les lui a posés. Il n’a jamais parlé de son histoire en dehors de chez le juge, mais les rumeurs s’ébruitent et le garçon triste qui danse sur une tombe a eu tôt fait de circuler entre les lèvres. Dans l’imaginaire collectif, ce n’est pas toujours lui. Son père a nié, sa mère a brouillé les pistes, personne n’est bien sûr de se souvenir de qui a dansé sur la tombe, de qui est mort, de qui est revenu. 

Alexis sait qu’il suffirait d’un rien pour remettre de l’huile sur le feu. De toute façon, c’est toujours le cas : il suffit toujours de trois fois rien. À côté de lui, David rit. Les yeux d’Alexis se posent finalement sur lui. Il déglutit péniblement lorsqu’un filet de peau nu, accroché par les flammes, apparaît entre son t-shirt et son jean. David a maigri, mais ce n’est pas pour cela que ses yeux s’attardent, absolument pas pour cela qu’il sent sa bouche s’assécher. David a maigri, mais David est David, et quelque chose qu’Alexis peinerait à expliquer s’allume sous sa peau. David a un sixième sens, c’est certain, parce qu’il se retourne à ce moment-là. Le sourire qu’il lui lance n’a rien d’innocent. 

« Hey. » le salue-t-il, comme si c’était ça le plus urgent et pas l’incendie qui menace de dévorer Alexis tout entier.  
« Hey. » répond-t-il, parce qu’il n’a rien de plus pertinent à dire.

Répondre autre chose, ce serait risquer de trop en dire. Ne pas répondre, ce serait faire un pas de côté et Alexis est las de fuir. Dans le sable brulant, les doigts de David s’emmêlent aux siens. De l’autre côté du feu de camp, le ghetto blasters crache une musique qu’Alexis ne reconnait pas et l’on danse sur le sable. C’est le moment ou jamais. Il se lève, abandonne sa bouteille, tire David. Les rochers ne sont pas loin, comme une cachette sûre. Il n’attend pas, cette fois-là, prend en main les choses qui lui ont échappées. Ses doigts sont plantés dans les cheveux de David et il sent à peine les mains qui se pressent sur sa taille comme si elles avaient peur de ne plus jamais le toucher. Lorsqu’il embrasse David, Alexis le percute. C’est un accident comme il y en a tant d’autre mais les blessés ne hurlent pas, ne pleurent pas, ne meurent pas ; ils halètent, se serrent, reviennent à la charge, encore et encore et ses bras s’enroulent autour de la nuque de David, et les mains de David remontent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n’y a aucune étincelle, aucune magie : rien qui ne ressemble à l’été d’avant. Cette fois-ci, le baiser est réel, palpable et Alexis sait qui il embrasse. Ce n’est pas un ami parfait et imaginaire, pas un amant rêvé, pas un fantasme enterré. C’est David et David n’a rien de parfait et David a des choses à se faire pardonner et David refuse de le laisser s’éloigner lorsqu’il fait mine de respirer.

Rien n’est pareil mais rien n’est différent. 

« Je ne t’appartiens pas. » hoquette Alexis, entre deux baisers.  
« Je sais. » répond David, sans cesser de l’embrasser, encore et encore. « Je sais. » 

Alexis refuse d’être un nom de plus sur une liste, un garçon trop facile à tomber, un amour de vacance qui ne survit jamais à l’été. Il n’est pas sûr qu’il y ait beaucoup d’espoir de plus pour un garçon comme lui, pour un garçon comme David, mais il aimerait essayer, mais il aimerait être certain que David veut essayer aussi. Il y a tant de questions en suspens et pas assez de temps pour tenter de répondre à toute. Le prénom de Kate pèse un instant sur sa bouche alors qu’il se penche pour embrasser David à nouveau mais il le ravale, le met de côté. Il sait pourquoi. Évidemment, qu’il sait pourquoi. David lui a dit, entre deux bris de verre. La réponse lui a déplu mais elle était là, honnête et maladroite et affreuse mais là.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te distraire. » souffle-t-il à nouveau et, cette fois, il est bien plus ferme.

Quelque chose passe dans les yeux de David. Il n’a pas de temps de lui répondre. Quelqu’un appelle Alexis, au loin. Une seconde, Alexis observe David, appuyé sur les rochers, la bouche un peu trop rouge, les cheveux en désordre. Il contemple une seconde l’idée de rester, de ne pas répondre de ne pas y aller. Il y renonce presque aussitôt, tourne les talons, regagne sa bouteille et les abords du feu. Il est presque sûr que ses amis l’ont percé à jour, presque sûr que de nouvelles rumeurs vont naître, plus traîtresse encore que celle d’avoir dansé sur une tombe, presque, mais peut-être pas. Il se laisse tomber allongé sur le sable tiède, bercé par le bruit des vagues et la radio-cassette. Tout va bien, essaye-t-il de se convaincre, et peu importe son coeur qui tambourine dans ses côtes, peu importe tous les doutes, peu importe David, qui vient se réinstaller près de lui, peu importe la main qui attrape la bière, boit dans sa bouteille, les yeux dans les yeux. Peu importe, oui.

Peu importe parce qu’il feint de s’amuser et que tout le monde y croit. Personne n’entend la façon dont tout son corps résonne, personne ne sent les pulsations qui le parcourent. Personne. 

Lorsque le feu est presque mort et que le soleil commence à poindre, les derniers éveillés s’éparpillent sur la plage. Chacun rentre chez lui. David dort, ou du moins feint de le faire. Le bras jeté sur son visage, son torse se soulève paisiblement. Alexis, les yeux rivés sur les braises, s’oblige à ne pas observer la façon dont le tissu de son t-shirt caresse la ligne de ses hanches. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de jeter un oeil, cependant.

La lumière est suffisante pour qu’il puisse déchiffrer l’inscription sur le t-shirt. « Sailors get blown off shore » dit le t-shirt, et Alexis est presque sûr que c’est une blague sur la fellation. Le t-shirt est trop court, remonte sur son ventre, s’agite dans le vent. C’est obscène et Alexis n’a pas appris ce genre d’expression grâce à ses cours d’anglais. C’est Kate qui lui a appris tous les vilains mots, toutes les pires expressions, Kate et son accent chantant, Kate qui a disparu et ne reviendra plus, Kate qui n’était que de passage. Sa gorge se serre,un instant, et il tend la main, envoie une pichenette dans les côtes de l’endormi qui s’agite, soulève le bras, lui adresse un regard, un sourire. 

« J’arrive pas à croire que ta mère ait accepté que tu portes ça.  
– Comme si ma mère choisissait mes habits. » 

La voix est pâteuse, endormie, et Alexis se dit que finalement ce n’était pas qu’une mascarade. David roule sur le côté, le front pressé contre sa cuisse, les yeux clos, à nouveau. Alexis projette une ombre suffisante pour le protéger du soleil et, dans la pénombre, la respiration se fait à nouveau régulière. Hésitant, Alexis tend les doigts, les glisse dans les cheveux trop longs. Un soupir répond à son geste, un son délicat, presque inaudible. 

David a changé d’une façon qu’Alexis est incapable de formuler. Moins electrique, moins sur ses gardes, presque vulnérable. Il y a comme une fêlure, quelque part, qui le rend humain, palpable, tangible. Il n’y a plus rien chez lui qui relève d’une perfection imaginée, juste un homme qu’Alexis crève d’aimer. Les choses ont changé mais sont toujours les mêmes. Lorsque David grogne en se pressant un peu plus contre lui, Alexis se penche et embrasse sa tempe.

L’incendie qui l’anime n’a plus rien de contrôlé.

**(Sixième étape : Tout envoyer valser.)**

Le bal des pompiers est passé depuis longtemps lorsque David lui propose d’aller danser. Il ne lui propose pas verbalement, mais les petits mots, devenus quotidien, le cueillent un matin où il se lève tôt. S’ils doivent bien les voir, aucun de ses parents ne mentionnent ces mots. Le silence est plus simple à gérer que la vérité et Alexis sait bien qu’il suffirait d’un mot pour allumer les poudres. Il ne dit rien et si, lorsque David était mort, le silence était une chose simple, c’est une autre paire de manche à présent. Alexis essaye de ne pas y penser. Il plie soigneusement entre ses doigts le papier, caresse lentement les mots une dernière fois, le fourre dans sa poche. Le bal du village n’a rien d’un rendez-vous romantique mais il y est officiellement invité : il veut faire bonne impression. 

La dernière fois qu’il a fait les magasins, David agitait des vêtements dans sa direction, un air hystérique sur le visage. En fait, ce n’est pas vraiment la dernière fois : sa mère l’a traîné derrière elle bien des fois après, mais il n’en a qu’un souvenir flou, passé, effacé. Il se souvient vaguement des cols qui grattaient et de la façon dont sa mère soufflait à voix basse, tournée vers la vendeuse, les yeux plein de quelque chose qu’Alexis préférait ignorer. Ils sont doués pour ça, de toute façon, dans la famille. Ignorer, taire, tout ravaler. Les mots ressemblent à des bombes une fois qu’ils sont prononcés, il n’y a que sur papier qu’il sent suffisamment en sécurité pour les manipuler. 

La chemise qu’il achète sent le synthétique. Elle est parfaite. Il arrache l’étiquette d’un coup de dent, sorti du magasin, abandonne le vieux t-shirt avec lequel il était entré dans une poubelle. Cinq minutes avant que la cloche de l’église ne sonne le début des festivités, au milieu des bruits du groupe local qui n’a pas assez répété, Alexis s’assoit sur le rebord de la plage, les yeux rivés sur la place qui commence à peine à se remplir. Dans la foule, les habitants se mêlent aux derniers relents de touristes de l’été. Août finit demain. Dans tous les films dramatiques, David ne viendrait pas. Alexis n’a pas la prétention de penser qu’il vit dans l’écran d’un cinéma. Des élèves de sa classe virevoltent sur la place, accompagné par la fumée d’une cigarette. La cloche de l’église sonne et le froid tombe avec le soleil. Alexis ferme les yeux, le visage tourné vers le ciel.

Peut-être qu’il ne vit pas dans un film dramatique, mais peut-être que la vie est plus ironique que ça. Peut-être, le mot le grignote doucement, peut-être, il n’a pas le temps de le dévorer. Un bruit de course le tire de ses pensées. Le souffle court, David se plante derrière lui, une main tendue dans sa direction qu’Alexis hésite à saisir. La musique désaccordée rugit sur la place et les lampions projettent des lumières dans les cheveux imbibés de sueur. Lorsque la main d’Alexis saisit la sienne, le sourire de David lui brise le coeur. Lorsque les bras de David s’enroulent autour de lui, Alexis oublie de se soucier de qui pourrait regarder. Personne ne regarde, de toute façon. Les gens sifflent, dansent, boivent, s’embrassent. Personne ne regarde et même s’ils le font, ça n’a plus d’importance. À un battement de coeur près, Alexis pourrait l’embrasser.

Au milieu d’une note désaccordée, l’électricité rend l’âme dans un concert de rire et de protestation. La place, noyée par l’obscurité, ressemble à un océan déchaîné de corps et Alexis hésite, s’agite pour se détacher, se raidit lorsque la prise de David se raffermit autour de lui. Il y a un air, qui vibre dans la gorge de David, un air qu’Alexis reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« _I am sailing_ » fredonne le jeune homme et ils tournent, lentement, presque délicats, au milieu des gens qui crient et qui rient. « _I am sailing, home again, ‘cross the sea._ »

Alexis n’est pas sûr d’être à la maison, mais il est certain que le voyage a été long. Le visage enfoui dans le t-shirt humide de David, il ferme les yeux, se laisse guidé au rythme faux des paroles. Il n’est pas sûr de comment David a su, pas sûr de vouloir le savoir, pas certain même que ce soit important. Il sait juste qu’il est là, qu’ils sont là, qu’ils sont vivants. Le mot lui serre le cœur, le pousse sur la pointe des pieds et il se retrouve collé à David, la bouche contre la sienne à souffler des mots qu’il connaît encore par cœur. Le rythme n’est pas bon et les mots se mélangent, mais les mains de David effleurent son dos et finalement ça n’a pas d’importance.

« Ta mère va me tuer, si elle l’apprend. » finit par souffler Alexis.  
« Je danserais sur ta tombe, alors. »

Alexis rit, d’un rire mouillé de larmes. Les lèvres de David se presse contre son front, trop tendres pour être tolérables, trop douces pour être acceptables. Alexis hésite, manque de se rebiffer, murmure des mots, traitres, finalement :

« Tu promets ? »

La lumière se rallume, finalement, le force à cligner des yeux, à faire rouler les larmes amassées au coin de ses yeux depuis le début de l’été. David l’observe les essuyer, le regard lointain, les mains toujours pressées contre lui.

« Je te jure. » lui répond-t-il, finalement.

Alexis rit et la sensation le secoue tout entier. La soirée est un mélange confus de caresses volées et de boisson alcoolisée, un flou artistique au goût de fin de vacances qui s’éternise contre ses papilles.

Le lendemain, lorsqu’il se réveille avec une gueule de bois entre des draps qu’il ne connaît pas, Août est parti et Septembre a débuté. Endormi contre son épaule, David est toujours là.

Alexis se rendort ; l’été ne les a pas emportés cette année-là.


End file.
